Queen of the Vampires
by Scififan33
Summary: AU. Hermione loses her fiancé in the final battle and then her whole family a few years later. So she decides to start over in the US and make herself a new family.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own SPN or Harry Potter._

_This will be HermioneDean or DeanHermioneSam. Let me know what you think in the poll_

**Prologue**

She watched the ocean passing by several thousand feet below in the darkness. After everything that had happened she felt no grief in leaving Britain and Europe far behind, she had lost everything there. Her fiancé in and adopted parents in Britain and her blood family in Russia. That had been such a massive shock, she had never even suspected h Granger's weren't her biological parents. It was then that Ron and the others had turned their backs on her. Only he hadn't. He had stuck by her just like she had always stuck by him and their friendship had become so much more. Her Harry had been everything to her. He had been her rock, her love, her life. Even her family in Russia had approved of him. But now all of that was gone because of those stupid, inbred, backward wizards.

It had all started with the so-called final battle at Hogwarts. Harry had done it, he had fulfilled the prophecy and killed Riddle. It should have been all over then. But the Death Eaters kept fighting, somehow getting even nastier. She'd been dealing with three and hadn't seen the fourth but Harry had. Without a second thought he had thrown himself between her and the approaching curse. That was when the Boy-Who-Lived's luck against the killing curse ran out. She had caught his dead body, once vibrant emerald eyes empty and fixed and for the first time in her life gave into her heritage. By the time she had come back to herself all of the Death Eaters were dead and she was covered in their blood. After that she had fled the school grounds, not wanting to see the reactions from the surviving Order members and student. Her parents had welcomed her home with open arms and she had spent several years in their home, learning everything she should have if she hadn't been kidnapped as a baby and given to the Grangers. She had just started learning to feel happiness again with them when it had happened.

No one had noticed at first, even they could get killed in an accident after all. Immortal did not mean un-killable. But then an entire family had died in Spain and that had sent up major warning bells. But it had been too late. The only reason she had survived the massacre was because she had been in the muggle world at a shopping mall of all things. Thankfully she had been sitting down when she had felt her parents' deaths. She knew who was behind it too, the wizarding world had actually lowered themselves to work with muggles for once, a special breed of human called 'Hunters'. By the time she had been able to sneak into her home the castle had been empty of life. She had found her parents and their personal guard spread around the throne room, all dead. Everyone in the castle was dead. She was the only survivor of her entire species in Europe and she knew they had never spread to the Americas which was why she was on an airplane headed for New York. Hermione Granger would have stood her ground and fought against the injustice, Princess Hermione Vaclav wasn't. No she was cutting her losses and starting over somewhere with no Ministry.

Oh America had 'vampires', mongrels her tutors had called them. Barely more than beast ruled by their hungers they were looked down on by her people. But her people were gone and the American mongrels still existed. She had also learnt that it was possible for them to be altered into one of them. The process was apparently rather painful but it came with many advantages. It would also be a faster way of building a population than finding appropriate candidates to change herself. All she had to do was find some of them that were worth altering. She would re-create her race and this time they would not become so complacent. She would make sure their homes were far more guarded against humans. In fact no human would be able to enter without the permission of whoever was in charge of each home. Yes, she had learnt her lesson from the war and massacre. She may not have ever wished to rule but she would make sure she was a good Queen to her new people.

_TBC….._


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione sat at a table, sipping at the glass of whisky she had ordered while she observed the inhabitants. She had been travelling to California when she had felt the presence of a large group so she had stopped. After four months she had yet to find any that were worthy of the gift of her people and it was rather aggravating. At least she had purchased a property that would become her home. Twenty acres of land with a large, sprawling home set amongst almost English styled gardens it was perfect. The first thing she had done was ward it to keep humans far away, muggle or magical it didn't matter. The 'palace' had wards even better than the famed wards of Hogwarts and Gringotts.

So far she had yet to see any of the mongrels but Manning did seem the sort of town they would frequent. If her parents could see her in such a place they would ground her for a century. She glance up as an aging man walked into the bar and claimed the nearby table, pulling out an old journal. Something about him made her wary and then she realised as she smelt a lot of salt and even gunpowder, he was a hunter. Best to retreat before she ended up ripping the man's throat out in front of all these witnesses. She downed the rest of her drink and walked out of the bar, easily blending into the night. If she had stayed a few minutes more she would have found some of those she was looking for but it was time to go to work.

She walked into the building and slipped her white coat on. One way to get an idea about those she was looking for was to get a good look at their victims and how better to do that than in the morgue? A little bit of magic and natural charm and she had easily gotten the job, once doing that would have felt like cheating but not anymore. These days she did whatever it took to get the job done. Sure enough there was a new body waiting on her on the cold metal table, young, female and attractive which was a bit odd. Usually they were turned unless this group was led by a female who didn't want contenders? She did the basic exam, filled out the paperwork and put her in a drawer. A photographic memory was a wonderful thing otherwise she'd have had to train for years for the job. But in such a small town no one cared that her work wasn't to the standards of a big city morgue.

She was surprised the next night to find the hunter on her table. The mongrels had obviously gotten to him and had a lot of fun killing him. Her stomach actually turned a bit at the damage and smell. At least if she killed she was neat and respectful! This was just so wrong. But at least there was no chance of him ending up one of them, even if some blood had gotten into one of his wounds the damage was far too severe. That was the last body she needed to see to make her decision, this group was not suitable to be part of her new family. But a contact had gotten word to her about some likely humans, an ex-army intelligence team who had gone into the private sector. Ex-military meant they knew how to fight to some degree and intelligence meant they would be able to watch for signs they were going to be attacked. Maybe such a team could have saved her family. So she quickly filed to take some holiday days before going home to sleep and then feed.

* * *

Hermione watched the men leave the bar where they had been celebrating a job well done. They were all fit and relatively good looking though the military hair cut did nothing to flatter most of them. And there were only five of them which was good, she didn't want too large of a group all being turned at once, they would be too hard to handle alone. She slipped from the shadows and walked towards them confidently, getting their attention and several appraising looks.

Alex looked at the young woman walking towards them. She was gorgeous with long silky chestnut curls and very nice long legs and curves. It'd been a few weeks since he'd enjoyed the company of a woman and it seemed like she might be interested. "Hello gorgeous." He called and she smiled, walking straight towards him.

"Hello boys. Celebrating?"

"Oh yeah, wanna join in?" Nick called out, slurring slightly. She flashed him a smile even as the kid swayed drunkenly before passing out. The kid never could handle alcohol. Michael and Grant moved to haul him up. Leonard just grinned and shook his head, eyes a little glassy.

"Sounds fun." She smiled and teasingly ran a hand over Alex's chest. He shivered and stared down into dark chocolate eyes. His breathing sped up as brown bled to vibrant red and he felt strange. "It's alright, just relax." She soothed and Alex found his breathing slowing to normal even as tensed muscles relaxed. He stayed where he was as she moved away to stand in front of Leonard and then Michael and Grant. The street was silent as they all stood there, just breathing slowly as they all stared at her. "Follow me." She ordered and they all began to move, walking behind her.

The world began to blur around him as his focus narrowed until she was all he was aware of. He was unaware of his body or of time passing. When Alex finally came back to awareness he was lying on something soft, his head pillowed in her lap even as he drank something. He blinked sluggishly, fighting to focus. Brown eyes and curly hair gradually came into focus and she smiled at him. Alex felt his heart race as he realised what he was drinking. Her wrist was firmly held against his mouth and the taste….he was drinking blood. He tried to struggle but his body wouldn't respond, it felt heavy, too heavy to move. "It's alright, it's almost over. You'll sleep soon and when you wake up you'll understand." She whispered, other hand moving to gently brush through his hair. He was terrified and confused but she was right about sleeping. It was getting harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "That's it, just go to sleep. You and your team are safe." She leant down to kiss his forehead and Alex felt himself sinking into the darkness.

Hermione withdrew her wrist from his mouth and stared down at the sleeping man. Alexander, what a perfectly apt name for her first guardsman. Although it wasn't exactly mankind he would be protecting. She gently lowered his head to the pillow and moved from the bed. She needed to feed and then she would see to Leonard next.

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Alex's room and found him lying exactly where she had left him two days before. Once military short dull brown hair had lengthened slightly and there were some soft blonde highlights visible. His muscle tone had improved and the slight bend from a previously broken nose had straightened out. She smiled and sat on the bed, pulling him into her arms. A small whimper escaped him at the movement and his eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake. "It will all be over soon Alex." She murmured before gently sinking sharp fangs into the vein in his neck, one hand gently stroking overheated skin. She hadn't fed since seeing young Nick to ensure she would be hungry enough. After a while she could hear his heartbeat slowing, his breathing becoming laboured as his body struggled to keep going. Finally one last gasping breath left his lips even as his heart stilled, his skin a bloodless white. She pulled back and licked her lips, he had been very tasty. She gently covered him with a quilt after settling him comfortably on the bed before leaving him to complete his transformation.

Over the next several days she did the same to Alex's teammates before coming to young Nick. He looked barely eighteen but she knew from his memories that he was actually twenty three, the youngest of his team. He'd filled out a bit and his blonde hair was now almost the same shade as a Malfoy. To her surprise unfocused blue eyes opened as she settled him in her arms even as he whimpered pitifully. Something about him had her feeling maternal towards him even as his eyes rolled in their sockets. One hand flopped on the bed and she gently grasped it. "It's alright Nick,I'm here." She whispered to him and the words seemed to settle him. "I'm going to make you better, just go back to sleep." She waited several seconds after his eyes closed before sinking her fangs in to drain him. It was harder to leave him but she did, they would all need to feed upon waking after all.

* * *

Hunger. Red eyes snapped open and snarls filled the air even as he lept up and forward, sharp fangs sinking into warm flesh. Hot, filling liquid filled his mouth and he drank greedily. Once done the body dropped to the ground and red eyes faded to hazel as fangs retracted. Alex looked down at the body and felt no guilt for what he had done; he needed to feed to survive. The door opened and he looked up before dropping to his knees and offering his throat. He knew instinctively that this was his Queen and he would do anything she asked of him. A gently hand carded through his hair and he shivered in pleasure at her touch.

"How do you feel Alex?"

"Ready to serve you my Queen." He answered and she chuckled, gently tipping his face up so he had to look at her. As far as he was concerned she was the most beautiful woman in the world and Hermione could see that in his expression. It would fade in time, especially if he found love. It only happened to turned vampires, born vampires while loyal to the throne weren't so ruled by those feelings.

"Good. So follow me." She led him into the hallway, walking slowly so he could look around. They came to another door and found Grant just finishing his first meal. Soon all five of them were awake and fed. Nick knelt at her feet, leaning against her and she smiled, gently running her fingers through his hair, able to feel the beginning of soft curls in his still military short hair. "This is your home now, you can decorate your rooms as you wish and wander the grounds freely." She gave them the tour and then the laws, smiling as they took everything in. Things would be different this time.

_TBC…_

_Does no one like the Croatoan one? Not one review for it. _


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

_Hope you like the new Dark Hunter crossover. _

**Chapter 2**

Hermione sat on a marble bench, admiring the gardens even while Nick knelt at her feet, leaning against her, almost purring as she gently petted his hair. She knew the youngest hadn't had the best childhood and was quiet content to give him the affection he craved. She looked up as Leonard approached, the oldest of the five men bowing reverently to her. "What is it Leonard?"

"My Queen I…my wife and daughter…."

"Are welcome here but you know the rules. Your wife must be turned and your daughter as well once she comes of age."

"Thank you my Queen." He kissed her hand and left, he would need to be well fed before going to see his family.

* * *

Hermione looked over the files that had piled up in her absence and sighed, most could be left to her replacement. She had turned in her notice as soon as she had arrived back in Manning and so would be leaving in a week or so. Now that her family had grown by five things would be easier. They could help search for new family members and keep Hunters and the like of their trail. Of course eventually she would have to find her boys Mates, she smiled sadly as she remembered her own, having someone made life so much better. She hadn't been the same since her Harry had died. Maybe one day she would move on enough to marry and that would be enough. Of course after knowing Harry for so long she should have known better than to tempt Fate.

* * *

Leonard slipped into his house, able to smell two female scents inside and hear their slow heartbeats, they were fast asleep. He went first to Katie's room and sat on the edge of her bed, the ten year old stirring as the mattress dipped. Blue eyes opened sleepily and then she was smiling happily. "Dad!" She flung herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"It's alright Katie, just go back to sleep. I'll wake you in the morning." He soothed his daughter and her eyelids drooped sleepily even as she yawned. He gently lowered her to the bed even as she drifted back to sleep. He looked into the shadows and nodded. Michael walked over and gently lifted the sleeping child in his arms before leaving while Grant packed up her belongings. Once sure they had everything in hand he left the room and headed for the master bedroom.

Leonard paused in the doorway to just stare at his wife as she slept, a sliver of moonlight spilling over her. He had missed her so much.

* * *

Hermione paused as she heard movement coming from the other room. She quickly locked up the reports and moved to the doorway to watch a young man carefully open the drawers one by one, obviously looking for something. She didn't have many bodies in there at the moment so all the ones he had opened so far were empty. "Can I help you?" She called and he startled, turning to face her. Hermione swallowed a gasp as she stared into green eyes…..so similar to his. She shook off the memories, this man was not Harry. Only their eyes were similar. "Well?" She demanded, moving closer and then she caught his scent and took a calming breath as she realised what he was and why he was probably there. He was a hunter in need of dead man's blood to deal with the mongrels. She moved, pinning him to the wall and getting a gasp of surprise. "Hunter." She snarled and knew her eyes had gone crimson. Green eyes widened in shock and a little fear even as he tried to struggle but it was too late. Green eyes went glassy as he fell under her influence. "You're going to tell me everything I want to know, aren't you?" She asked with a smirk even as she let him go.

"Yes." He agreed, just standing against the wall as he stared at her.

* * *

Leonard gently settled his wife into his bed and covered her with the blankets even though in her current state she was totally unaware. He just hoped he had done it right. Watching his blood slip down her throat had been incredible and now they were home and in a few days he would taste her blood, something he was looking forward to.

Alex watched from the doorway, feeling a pang of jealously towards his teammate. When he had first woken to his new life he had hoped that their Queen would look at him like that but she was still mourning her fallen love and family. But maybe one day.

* * *

Hermione led Dean over to the couch in her office. "Strip." She commanded and he obeyed, removing his clothing and shoes. She smiled as she stared at his body, the one good thing about young hunters; they tended to be incredibly fit. The smile turned to a smirk as she noticed his body's reaction to her stare. She removed her own clothes and lay down on the couch. "Come here Dean." She held out her hand to him and he took it, moving to kneel over her. She pulled him down to kiss him, whispering "wake up" just before their lips met.

Dean kissed the young woman beneath him hungrily. She was beautiful and so willing and well, he did need some way to distract her. Wearing her out so she slept through him stealing what they needed seemed like a very good idea to him. He kissed and touched her, caressing her tenderly and she responded eagerly to his every touch. When he finally entered her he was shocked to find a barrier and looked at her to make sure this was what she wanted. Hermione just nodded and pulled him closer so he continued. He was so intent on showing her pleasure he didn't even notice the taste of blood as they kissed again, swallowing the mouthful without realising. Hermione cried out in pleasure, nails digging into his back as she felt carnal pleasure for the first time. Seconds later Dean followed her and then rolled them so that she was resting beside him, not wanting to crush her under his greater weight. He cradled her close, waiting for her breathing to slow, hoping she would fall asleep even as he fought the urge to sleep himself. He was exhausted for some reason, more so than usual after such activities but he needed to get moving.

Hermione closed her eyes, faking sleep since she knew that was what Dean was waiting for. She felt him get up and then he covered her with a blanket before dressing and moving back into the other room. Once he was gone she sat up and gathered her clothes, redressing quickly in case someone came in. now that it was over doubt gnawed at her. Had she done the right thing? Her body thought so that was for sure. She had never felt anything like that in her teenage fumbling with Harry when they could steal a few minutes together. Dean was obviously an experienced lover. Giving him her blood though? Why had she done that? Was it because on some level he reminded her of Harry? With her blood running through his veins, even such a small amount, she would be able to track him anywhere and would know if he was injured. It was crazy but something about him drew her to him. She sighed and went about finishing the nights work before leaving. She needed to feed and then sleep.

Three days later she felt Dean growing distant and knew he had left town. Heading out to where she had felt him several times she found the smouldering remains of the mongrels and their hideout. After that she put the hunter out of her mind, she had work to do and then she would go home and see her family. She knew by now it would have grown to include another woman and a child. It would be nice to no longer be the only female.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 3**

Hermione smiled as she saw Leonard walking in the garden with a new female vampire. There was also a child several metres ahead of them playing in the bushes. It was good to see a family already. She slipped past them unseen and into her rooms, placing her clothes and other possessions away; it was good to be home again. She went to her dresser and lifted the goblet there, smiling as it instantly filled with fresh blood. She sipped at it as she moved to the window and looked out over the grounds. It was time to take up her role as Queen properly and put that hunter out of her mind for good.

* * *

Dean sighed and leant against the wall, ignoring the argument between Sam and their Dad. His thoughts wandered to the young coroner he had 'distracted' back in Manning. She had been gorgeous and so eager. There was just something about her….he shook his head. They were finally going after the demon that had killed Mom and Jess, he needed to stay focused unless he wanted to get himself or someone else killed. But maybe once this was done he could pay her another visit.

* * *

Alex knelt before his Queen, waiting for her orders. It was good having her back permanently; the place wasn't the same when she was gone. "How are Martha and Katie settling in?" She asked even as she ran her fingers through Nick's hair as the young man leant against her contentedly.

"Well my Queen. Leonard is very happy to have his family with him."

"Good. Now why don't you tell me what you've all been doing while I was away." So he did, with Nick adding a comment occasionally.

* * *

Dean screamed as the demon ripped into him, staring in horror at the face of his own father. He could hear Sam crying out in the background but as the blood flowed from his wounds he fought to stay conscious.

Hermione jerked awake, sitting up immediately as a sense of doom filled her. She closed her eyes and focused hard, trying to figure out where the sensation was coming from. Her eyes snapped open in shock as she found the blood link. Dean was dying. She hesitated, torn over what to do before getting up and dressing, downing a goblet of blood before vanishing from her room, allowing the blood link to guide her. She appeared outside of a muggle hospital and slipped inside, walking until she found his room where she sensed another inside. She simply opened the door and walked inside.

Sam looked over as the door opened and a young woman walked in. "Who are you?" He asked warily, standing between her and the bed. She didn't answer, just stared at him and Sam stared back, starting to feel strange.

"Just relax. You should sit down and rest, you look very tired." A hauntingly beautiful voice told him and Sam yawned, yes he was tired. He stumbled back and then collapsed into the chair, barely able to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, everything is alright."

He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. But there was something…"De…" He slurred.

"Dean is fine, sleep now. Close your eyes and rest." The voice murmured and Sam felt his eyelids growing heavier, his muscles going slack. Gentle hands eased his head back to rest against the chair and his world went dark.

Hermione stepped away from the now deeply asleep human. He had actually managed to fight against her powers slightly which was interesting. But she turned from him and walked to the bed, taking in Dean's pale and still body. There were tubes and wires everywhere but despite the doctors efforts she could feel his life force gradually fading. If left alone this was a sleep Dean would never wake from. He was a hunter, she should just let this happen but she couldn't. Hermione sighed and then lent down, sinking fangs into his throat to take several mouthfuls of his blood, shuddering at the taste of all of the medicines tainting it. Maybe she was crazy to do this but she would not let him leave her. For the first time since Harry's death she felt something more than vague friendship for a man and she would not lose him. She quickly bit into her wrist and bled into his mouth past the breathing tube. She then turned off the equipment and removed it all before pulling back the blankets, seeing the bruises and stitches from surgery. She looked around and found a bag with what belongings he'd had on him when admitted and shrunk it down to put in a pocket. The she gathered him in her arms and vanished from the room.

Hermione gently laid Dean on her bed and ran her fingers through his hair. She conjured a damp cloth and gently bathed his body, getting rid of the hospital stench. Dean's breathing was shallow, hitching now and then, but with more of her blood in his system she knew he wouldn't die. Once he was dry she pulled out the bag of his belongings and found the clothes he had been wearing when rushed into the hospital. She simply transfigured the jeans into sleep pants and put them on him for modesty's sake. She then drank another goblet full of blood to get rid of the medicinal taste in her mouth before reclining on the bed and pulling him into her arms. Once again she sank her fangs in, taking several mouthfuls more than last time. Turning him would take longer than the others as she wanted more than just another vampire. From him she wanted a companion, a lover, and one day maybe he would be even more to her. For the next two days she continued to drink from him and feed him her own blood in gradually increasing increments until finally she drank the last of his blood before giving him as much of hers as she could. She then left him to see what the others had been doing while she was in seclusion and find Dean a suitable first feed. She could live on goblets of stored blood but a new vampire needed fresh human blood.

Her other worry was Dean's head wound. Yes he would survive it and the transformation would fix it but what damage had been done before she could get to him? He could be missing memories or end up with a shift in his personality or even be impaired forever. If that was the case he could be her companion but never her King. She hoped that wouldn't be the case as she knew that one day she would need to choose a King and continue her family line. Dean would be a good choice, especially with what she had discovered in his blood. Dean Winchester was no muggle; he had enough magic in him to attend if not one of the top magic schools then one of the smaller ones. Either his father had intercepted his letter and declined the offer or the school had realised what the family were and had never sent the letter. The addition of magic in his blood meant that he would be more powerful than Alex and his companions and that power would grow as he aged. And it would be a good thing should he father her children.

* * *

Hermione lounged in a chair near the bed, watching Dean for signs of waking. His chosen meal lay unconscious on the floor, ready for him to feed. She had chosen a rapist in order to help ease any guilt Dean may feel for the death. She smiled as she saw him shift slightly and then red eyes snapped open and he was moving, grabbing the man and sinking his fangs in to feed. Once he was done Dean dropped the body and looked around in confusion even as his eyes faded from red to green. He put a hand to his head and then shook it. "Dean?" She called softly and he turned to look at her.

"Dean? I…I'm Dean." He sounded lost and confused so she got up and walked to him, gently placing her hand against his cheek.

"Yes, you are Dean. It's alright, you were badly hurt but you're getting better." She assured him and felt him relax, leaning into her so she wrapped her arms around him, gently rubbing his back. "I've got you Dean." She promised softly.

_TBC…._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

**Chapter 4**

Dean lay in Hermione's arms as she ran her fingers through his hair, it felt so nice and calming. His head was a jumbled mess, she had told him he had been hurt but he couldn't remember. His name was Dean and he knew his Mom was gone…dead? Other than that nothing was clear. It scared him, what if he never remembered? He wanted to remember who he was.

"Don't try to force it Dean, the memories will come in their own time." Hermione whispered, kissing his cheek. Dean looked up at her, she was beautiful. But who was she to him? Other than the one who had saved him.

"I don't know who I am, who you are." Dean muttered and she smiled.

"I know, but it will come back. As for knowing me, we don't really know each other. We met only once before I saved you."

"Then why?"

"Because I felt something I haven't in a long time when I met you Dean. I lost my fiancé in a war and there has been no one else for me since, until you. I couldn't let you die until we had a chance." She explained gently, her hand moving from his hair to his cheek and Dean leant into her touch. "Are you hungry?"

"I…" He frowned. "I don't know."

She got up and went to the dresser and brought back her goblet. "Here, sip this." She held it to his lips and Dean sat up some. He hesitantly took a mouthful and then closed his eyes in pleasure, earning a chuckle. "You can eat and drink human food still Dean but nothing will ever taste as good as blood." She explained.

"Where are we?" He asked after a while.

"Our home in Colorado, once you feel up to it I will show you around and introduce you to the others. There is one human here, a child, the daughter of Leonard so no trying to eat her."

"I wouldn't!" He denied and she soothed him.

"It's instinct Dean but if you are aware of it you can ignore it."

* * *

Sam pulled Dean's jacket around his shoulders and closed his eyes, trembling in grief. He didn't understand what had happened. One minute he had been standing guard over Dean and the next his Dad had been shaking him awake, demanding to know where his brother was. How could he have fallen asleep let alone slept through someone or something taking him from the room? Dad was so mad at him, he blamed him for Dean being taken and they both knew Dean was dead; he couldn't have survived without medical help. If he could he would run back to Stanford just to get away from the man but he had a record now so he couldn't. He was stuck with a father who hated him when all he wanted was Dean.

* * *

Dean lay on the bench, basking in the sunlight with his eyes closed. It felt so nice and warm that he was starting to doze off. Hermione was with Alex and Grant doing something important so he had decided to spend some time on the grounds. He'd gotten dizzy and lay down and now he didn't want to move. In his mind a fuzzy image formed of a dark haired child lying in the sun on top of an old black car and he forced himself not to tense up or try and force more. Who was the boy? It couldn't be him since he was blonde but he had to know that child somehow. He had remembered something! He smiled as he soaked up the sun, she was right, the memories were still there. All he had to do was wait and the rest would come back. He just hoped he hadn't left anyone behind, like Leonard had. But Hermione had let him bring his family here so if there was someone maybe he could do that too.

* * *

Dean screamed, waking Hermione instantly. She sat up and pulled him into her arms, rocking him gently even as he struggled in his nightmares. "Shhh Dean it's alright, I've got you. Nothing can hurt you." She soothed, kissing the side of his head and green eyes snapped open. He panted for air, trembling in her arms. "It's alright." She stroked his hair. Dean clung to her, making soft noises in distress. "It's alright, you're safe. It was just a dream." But Dean shook his head and she frowned. "A memory?" That got a nod. "Whatever happened it can't hurt you anymore."

"Don't even know who they were." He muttered, still clinging to her. But the dark haired boy had been there again, as well as a man and some strange creature attacking the boy. He focused on the feel of Hermione holding him, trying not to focus on the nightmare. He pressed himself even closer to her, nuzzling at her as he sought comfort. She kissed his forehead and Dean moved his head, letting their lips touch. He didn't remember much of anything but he knew what his body was feeling.

"Dean…"

"Please." He rubbed his cheek against hers on instinct. "Need you."

"Your memories…"

"Don't remember it but I know we've been together before, I can feel it. Please." He was close to begging and she stared into his eyes, seemingly searching for something. Finally she closed the distance between them, kissing him tenderly. Dean sighed and kissed back, glad that she wasn't pushing him away. It was a good thing they slept naked; it saved fighting to get clothes off. He pulled her closer and Hermione's hand moved to stroke his back, her nails made him shiver slightly. He rolled them so that she was lying beneath him on the bed, studying her body even as he ran his hands over her skin. As he found sensitive spots she threw her head back and Dean felt his fangs lengthen but he wasn't going to bite. She pulled him down into a hungry kiss and wrapped a leg around his waist, pulling his body closer to her own in invitation. Despite not remembering ever having sex his body still seemed to know exactly what to do thankfully. He was soon inside her even as they continued kissing and caressing each other. Eventually he ended up biting his own lip in an effort to keep from biting her but all she did was gently guide his lips to her throat and he couldn't fight the urge anymore.

Hours later Hermione lay awake, watching over him as Dean slept peacefully. She wasn't sure if that had been the right thing to do considering his condition but Dean had wanted it so badly she hadn't been able to refuse.

_TBC…_


End file.
